There have been proposed various strollers capable of being folded in three when necessary, for carrying a baby outdoors for walking or shopping. Such a stroller is folded in three by pulling front and back structures of a body toward each other to reduce a dimension of the stroller from the front to the back, and turning side parts of the body toward each other on hinges at two parts to reduce a transverse dimension of the stroller. Some of these previously proposed strollers are provided with a reclining seat back that can be set at a desired inclination to support a baby in a lying position or a sitting position.
Generally, inclination of a seat back of a stroller, provided with a reclining mechanism for changing the inclination of the seat back, is changed by operating retaining devices disposed on opposite sides of the seat back to unlock the seat back, and turning the seat back to a desired inclination or lifting a frame of the seat back. Therefore, the retaining devices must be operated or the frame of the seat back must be lifted by using both hands. Thus, it is troublesome and difficult for a user holding a baby to adjust the inclination of the seat back, and the user needs to exert physical strength.